londorwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
''Miril brought forth every form of fauna and flora that has ever been found in Elrinia, and Visrin cultivated the fish, and the great Leviathan, and he set the constellations in the sky, with the help of Thara, to make maritime navigation possible. And it was during this time that Thradia used her great mastery of the elements to bring forth the races, and reasoning beings were brought into existence.'' History Miril set the first elves upon the northern plains, in the land that would become the great wood, Autumnhold, and Miril taught the elves how to commune with nature and the wild beasts. She taught them how to live responsibly off of the bounty of the land, and how to make the land bring forth life abundantly. The elves grew strong, and they lived in peace and harmony with the land for a time. It was during this time that the dwarves of Erranor rode down to meet the elves, and to trade with them, for the dwarves had no great bounty as the elves did. And Kalibrim said unto the dwarves, "We are willing to supply growth to the dwarves, to sustain your peoples and keep you from starvation, but what can you offer us in order for this arrangement to benefit both of our peoples?" And King Thron replied unto Kalibrim, "We will give you steel, and swords with which to defend yourselves, and armor, and we will teach you to build these things for yourselves." And the two agreed to unite their people in peace. A generation passed, and King Thron was gathered to his people, and laid to rest in the halls of Stone Haven, where they served and studied at the feet of the Ymir. A new king, spiteful in spirit, succeeded Thron, and the new king's name was Duron. He broke faith with the elves, and marched his army upon their lands to conquer them, and make the elves his slaves in order to secure their resources forever. But the elves were not defenseless, and though the dwarves were strong, the elves had grown strong as well. They defended their lands fiercely. The precision, speed, and cunning of their strategy could not be matched by the dwarves. In the end, Duron fell at the hands of Kalibrim, who spoke unto him in his final moments, "Fool dwarf, I would have kept faith with your people for a thousand years, and taught my children to do the same. Instead, the blood of your kin taints our homeland." And Duron spat at Kalibrim, and cursed him with his final breath, and then he died. In the time that followed, cults to the god of death arose between the mountains of Eyrodd and Erranor, and they unleashed foul magic upon the world. The land between the mountains died, as did all of the people who lived there, and the lich lords, death priests of the land of Shadowlyn, arose. They raised the inhabitants of the land from death to undeath, and the dead marched upon all of the kingdoms of the world. They burned crops and villages, and starvation spread through Elrinia like a plague, and those who died were beyond counting. When all hope seemed lost, a last alliance of elves, men, and dwarves drove into the heart of Shadowlyn and cast down the death priests who had brought the world to its knees. The armies of the dead fell as the magic of their masters was undone with the power of steel. In the aftermath of the Great Conflict, the elves used their magic to command the earth to bring forth a mighty forest which would stretch around Shadowlyn, between the mountain kingdoms of Eyrodd and Erranor, and stretching north to touch the sea. The elves called their forest Autumnhold, and they built great cities among the boughs of their new kingdom. Those three kingdoms enclosed the land of Shadowlyn against the Orcish jungle land of Junta-Pehrune. Many years later, the hobgoblin Inferno Legion appeared at the behest of the god of war. They fell upon Autumnhold with ferocity, and though the elves fought them with determination, they could not stop the forest from burning. Multitudes of elves died at the hands of the hobgoblins, and the remainder were enslaved. It was only after a century of servitude that the gods finally intervened, and sent a plague upon the hobgoblins that so weakened them that they could be driven back to their strongholds. In his old age, at the height of his knowledge, Kalibrim performed a powerful ritual that began the restoration of Autumnhold, but the cost brought the onset of his death. The sun set upon the lifetime of wise Kalibrim, and his five children arose in his place: Tinamir, Cethien, Glaran, Tinithrand, and Gladia. These five ruled together for a time, but their ambitions were strong and enmity soon grew between them. Autumnhold was plunged into civil war as the five noble houses of the elves fought for the sole rulership of the kingdom. In the end, Cethien emerged the victor and established his throne in Edaria. He gathered his brothers and sister in his throne room and spoke unto them, "For the sake of our father, I will not end your lives over our dispute. Instead, you will take your people into exile." Tinamir turned his people south and marched into the land of Gyhan, and there they learned to tame the great worms of the desert, and they used the worms to cross great distances. Glaran turned his people north to the frozen land of Frostfall, and there they constructed great cities upon the frozen tundra. Tinithrand and his people left Elrinia and settled in the Feywild, and have not been heard from since. Bitterness welled up in the heart of Gladia, and she took her people into the Underdark of the Shadowfell, and there they still plot their vengeance against the kingdom of Autumnhold.Category:Races Category:Autumnhold Category:Gyhan Category:Underdark Category:Coldmont Category:Aldiron